1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, in electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices and organic EL devices, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scanning lines are formed in an image region, and thin film transistors (hereinafter, referred to as TFTs) are provided in pixel electrodes which are arranged in a matrix corresponding to intersections of the scanning lines and the data lines. The liquid crystal device includes, as driving circuits, a data line driving circuit and a scanning line driving circuit that supply data signals and scanning signals to the data lines and scanning lines, respectively, at a predetermined timing.
The scanning line driving circuit generates selection signals by the following method and then generates scanning signals on the basis of the selection signals. First, the scanning line driving circuit sequentially transmits a start pulse according to a clock signal and an inversion clock signal obtained by inverting the clock signal to generate a plurality of shift pulses whose phases deviate from the clock signal by half the period thereof. Second, the scanning line driving circuit calculates the logical product of a shift pulse and the next shift pulse to generate the scanning signals.
In recent years, the resolution and precision of liquid crystal display devices have been advanced, and thus a scanning period has become short. As a result, data signals are insufficiently written, which causes the desired image not to be displayed. Therefore, it is preferable to increase the scanning period to as long as possible. However, when the scanning period is elongated, a plurality of scanning lines adjacent to each other, for example, the selected scanning line in the current stage and the scanning line in the next stage, may be selected at the same time, and images overlap each other in the column direction, which results in a so-called longitudinal ghost image (cross-talk).
Therefore, an electro-optical device has been proposed in which a cross-talk prevention circuit using inversion delay by an inverter is provided in a scanning line driving circuit (for example, see JP-A-2001-166744).
However, the electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2001-166744 has a problem in that a plurality of adjacent scanning lines may be selected at the same time due to a variation in the ON current of transistors constituting the inverter.